


When Snuffles Met JR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor meets Snuffles</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Snuffles Met JR

## When Snuffles Met JR

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made.

Hugs to the snufflebear.

* * *

(Or How the Bear Gained An Uncle) 

Snuffles inner bear danced happily to Santana as he watched His Blair teasing His Jim about musical tasties. The teasing turned to chases then catchings and lots of mooches. Snuffles, being a romantic bear at heart, sigh. 

Jim gave one last kiss then reluctantly headed for the door. At the first knock, he threw it open. 

"Well, hel-lo you gorgeous hunk of man. You must be Jim." At Jim's 'explain fast' look, the stranger continued, "Blair told me all about you and he did not exaggerate at all. Damn, I'm jealous." 

"JR?" Blair interupted. "Hey!" 

Blair hugged JR who copped a feel. Keeping one ear open for a growl or snarl and totally unable to resist, JR smooched Blair. 

"Something you wanna tell me, Chief?" Jim asked as he closed the door and deftly removed Blair from JR's grasp. 

"Jim, this is JR. From South Carolina. You remember. The one who..." Blair trailed off with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh. Yeah." Jim held out his hand. "Welcome to Cascade." 

"No hug?" JR managed to sound pitiful and rejected in spite of the leer. 

Jim spied Blair making hugging motions and reluctantly gave a hug. In return, he received a two-handed butt squeeze and a naughty laugh. 

"Oh, honey. You are the cure for what ails me. How about you dump Curly and take up with me?" 

Blair elbowed JR. "Cut it out. Jim's not used to your humor yet." 

"He better learn fast," JR chuckled evilly. "I swear. He's enough to put steam in a man's engine." 

Blair rolled his eyes at Jim. 'What can you do with a JR?' 

Then, JR saw Snuffles sitting on the couch and made a beeline for him. "Oooh, and who is this cutie?" 

Snuffles watched the strange short blondy person coming on to His Jim and His Blair. Him jaw drop when JR person smoochies His Blair in front of His Jim! Crazy blondy person. Him shakes his head and hide his eyes. Snuffles not wanting to see blood. 

But His Jim and His Blair not mad. His Jim looks stunned and His Blair not surprised at crazy blondy person's antics. 

Then Snuffles hear JR call him 'cutie'. Him fur gots extra fluffy and him ears got perkier. Obviously this a crazy person with taste. And JR not making funs of him or His Jim. 

Stubby paws reached out for a hug. JR laughed and snugglysqueezed the stuffings out of Snuffles. 

Snuffles adopt JR on the spot. 

Of course, this being Cascade, other things get int the way of a snufflebear's hastily planned evening of group cuddles. 

Simon called. Then JR turned out to be bigger trouble magnet than Snuffles and His Blair combined. But that's another story. 

* * *

End When Snuffles Met JR by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
